


Dancing on Air

by PriestessOfNox



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfNox/pseuds/PriestessOfNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Roku survived the volcano and stopped the hundred year war from happening. Zuko was never scarred and banished, even though his father still became the Fire Lord. Our story begins when Iroh convinces the Royal Family to go see the circus and Zuko becomes enraptured with a certain performer. Eventual Zuko/Aang Zukaang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Avatar Day!

It had been a long time since the Royal Family had gone on an outing together, not since before Zuko's grandfather died and his mother disappeared. Before outings had been semi-regular, his mother insisting they go see the Ember Island Players every year and the occasional other play that made its way to the capital.

This time it was Zuko's Uncle Iroh that managed to get Zuko's father, Fire Lord Ozai, to agree to the outing. Iroh's reasoning seemed to be that Ozai spent too much time being Fire Lord and not enough time being a father, Ozai hardly ever even in the same room as his children. Most of the time even dinner comprised of Zuko, Azula, their cousin Lu Ten, when he wasn't off being a General, and Iroh.

No one seemed to know why Zuko's Grandfather Azulon overlooked Iroh, and thus Lu Ten, for the throne and gave it to Ozai on his deathbed. Both Iroh and Lu Ten excelled in the military and were great generals and many thought they would have been great leaders. Some believed it was because at the time of Azulon's death, it was believed that Lu Ten had died in a scouting expedition and wanting Ozai, who had living heirs, to take over instead so there would be no question of lineage. Others whispered Azulon's death had been suspicious and Ozai had somehow forced his father into forfeiting the throne to Ozai before killing him but no one would dare say these things loud enough to be questioned for treason.

Still after Ozai became Fire Lord, Iroh had left for many years, exploring the world and eventually finding his son and returning home. Neither seemed bitter about their places in the family hierarchy, Iroh becoming an advisor to his brother while Lu Ten returned to service.

Tonight, on the rare occasion that Lu Ten was home, Iroh all but pulled Ozai from the throne room to have this family outing. Instead of a play they were going to a circus of all things.

Admittedly Zuko could not remember if he had ever been to a circus, though he somehow doubted it, he thought they were all a bit old for such things. Still he didn't object to the outing when Ozai relented to the outing, unlike Azula who was making no attempts at hiding her muttering at being dragged out.

Either not hearing or, more than likely, ignoring Azula, Iroh and Lu Ten talked excitedly about the acts they were about to see as they made their way to their seats, above the rest of the crowd. There was going to be acts from all over the world, including Water and Earth benders. Apparently there were even rumors of a surprise performer the circus saved for their finale that they kept closely under wraps.

For the most part Azula glanced up on occasion from examining her nails, only really paying attention during the acrobats, while Ozai sat still and stared outward as if listening to a council meeting. At first Zuko tried to do the same but after the animals, clown and various other acts were over the benders came in.

First it was the Waterbender, a girl who couldn't be much younger than Zuko, possibly the same age as Azula. She wore exaggerated Water Tribe clothing to be eye catching like the rest of the circus performers, though Zuko didn't think she really needed it with how beautiful she was with her long flowing brown hair and piercing ocean blue eyes. From the water barrels placed around her she bended the water so it swirled around her, flowing and freezing; gentle as a dance and as quick and sharp as a thrown dagger.

Next was the Earthbender, another girl obviously much younger, even younger than Azula by a couple of years. This girl, possibly due to her age, did not wear anything flashy even any stage make-up. At first she was still and then she held out a blind fold which she covered her eyes with, which Iroh scoffed at even though Zuko wasn't sure as to why. More Earthbenders came out to attack the girl but she defended against each one with ease before sending each opponent away and continuing her display with was more about strength and power than the performance that the previous act had been.

Just when Zuko thought it was over the Ring Leader came out and announced there was one more act to go; the circus' most prized treasure: the Airbender.

"Airbenders don't typically leave their temples outside of pilgrimages or trade," Iroh frowned but looked around for him.

The spotlights lead their gaze to him, up above the top wire, toward the top of the tent. This bender was a young boy, about the Earthbender's age. As Iroh had once told him, the boy was bald, shaven to be that way, and even from the distance Zuko could see the boy's vivid blue arrow tattoos. His clothes were shining yellow and youthful orange, in what Zuko imagined was an exaggerated take on Air Nomad monk clothing with how much yellow embroidery highlighted the orange shawl like piece as well as charms and ribbons that were throughout the clothing.

Suddenly the Airbender dropped down, plummeting to the ground without the net anywhere to be scene. Zuko almost shouted, almost looked away, but just above where the net would have been the Airbender swooped upward again. The boy had some sort of glider the whole time, using it and his bending to circle around the audience as they cheered, coming so close to their booth Zuko almost could have reached out and touched him.

After making a couple of rounds the Airbender flew up above the center ring and releases his glider, letting it glide back to the ground without him. He stayed up in the air, creating wind like a ball around him to keep him upwards, allowing to move downward at his own pace, twirling downward much like an acrobat on the trapeze without wanting or needing the swing bar to latch onto.

When the Airbender reached the ground, he still did not touch it. Instead he created a new, smaller ball of air below him that kept him levitated off the ground as he made another, speedy round closer to the audience below Zuko.

Letting the ball dissipate, the Airbenders feet finally touched the ground but he was not done yet. Four different barrels had been placed around the ring and he used his bending to grab something from each barrel and swirl it around him much like the Waterbender had done with water earlier, keeping the contents from each barrel separate with a different air current. It took Zuko a moment to realize that within the air currents was different colored sand that sparkled when the light hit it just right. There was red, blue, green and orange all dancing around the Airbender but never quite touching each other.

At the climax of the band's music, the Airbender tossed the currents, thus the sand upward, creating a burst of color much like a firework before it drifted back down and covered the boy as he did his bow and waved good bye to the audience. With his wide smile, the Airbender shined like the sun.

"Zuko," Lu Ten calling his name reminded Zuko that he had to breathe, "Are you alright? I've never seen you so," he stared at Zuko's face a moment, "intense."

"More like mesmerized," Iroh chuckled. "Airbenders truly are amazing, aren't they Prince Zuko?"

"Yes," Zuko agreed without thinking, still watching the Airbender do his waves before walking off stage, Zuko standing so he could watch him until he was out of sight, internally cursing when the Ring Leader blocked his view. "I have to meet him."

"Not likely," Azula scoffed, "You heard Uncle, Zuzu, Airbenders don't normally leave their temples. After somehow managing to get this one I bet the circus keeps him under lock and key between performances."

"I'm a prince, they will let me met him," Zuko reasoned.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you speak that way," Ozai spoke for the first time since they left the palace, looking at Zuko in the first time in what felt like years.

It was a struggle not to squirm, not to apologize even though Zuko wasn't sure if he had even done anything wrong. With his father's constantly accusing or condescending tones it was hard to tell when he was actually angry at anything.

Ozai regarded Zuko for a moment before looking back at the crowd below which was beginning to disperse.

"Send another carriage for me, I shall remain here a while longer," Ozai stated, essentially dismissing the lot of them.

Ushering them out, Iroh sent word to the palace for a new carriage to be sent, making them wait until the new carriage arrived before allowing them to leave and making most of the soldiers that came with them to stay behind and wait for Ozai to be finished. He ignored Azula's comments that their father could more than handle himself as they rode their carriage back home.

"I wonder what the Fire Lord wanted to stay at the circus longer for," said Lu Ten.

"Probably going to have the lot executed for trying to bore us to death," said Azula.

"I thought you would have at least liked the benders," said Zuko, thinking it was safer then to comment to her paying attention during the acrobats.

"Oh please," Azula waved her hand dismissively, "The other elements are a poor man's parlor trick compared to the real bending of fire."

"You should show more respect to your fellow benders, Princess Azula, all elements have their own strengths," Iroh lightly scolded her.

"If you say so Uncle," Azula rolled her eyes to Zuko once Iroh was no longer looking.

Once home, Zuko went to meditate but could not find the ability to concentrate. All he could think of was the Airbender, shining and smiling as he danced in the air, soaring with the freedom of a bird. In particular he would picture the moment he could almost reach out and touch the Airbender, imagining their eyes met for a moment.

Failing to meditate, Zuko went to join the others for dinner, Lu Ten and Iroh still speaking of the acts they enjoyed at the circus.

"It was my first time seeing an Airbender," Lu Ten admitted. "I've seen many Earth and Waterbenders while traveling with the navy but never an Airbender."

"Air Nomads used to travel more but since your great Grandfather Sozin almost started a war with the comet and went after the Air Nomads with it, they've become all the more secluded," Iroh told them. "That young performer is probably the first Air Nomad to step foot on Fire Nation soil in a hundred years."

"That's because they know if that traitor Roku hadn't survived the volcano that they'd be extinct right now," Azula said it so casually you'd think she was talking about the chance of rain.

"Avatar Roku stopped the Fire Nation from making a huge mistake; we should all be thankful war was avoided," Iroh gave her a hard look.

"I'm thankful no one has seen Roku in over a decade which means the new Avatar is a weakling Air Nomad right now," Azula smiled in response.

"Again Princess Azula, you need to learn the strengths of the other elements and their cultures, it's dangerous and a shame to think so little of them," Iroh tried to reason with her.

Whatever Azula may have said in reply was lost when Ozai entered the dining hall. The group stood out of respect for him, sitting again once he joined them.

"It's very nice to have dinner with you brother," Iroh smiled warmly at Ozai, "Was the matter you attended to at the circus taken care of?"

Ozai nodded and though he didn't look at Zuko, Zuko could tell that his father was speaking to him, "After dinner there is a gift for you in your room."

Just barley Zuko managed not to stare at his father with his mouth hanging open and stammer a quick thank you. He was pretty sure it was not his birthday and his father had not acknowledged it for the last five years. What reason could there be for his father to give him something?

"A gift," Azula questioned, "For Zuzu? What's the occasion?"

"I do what I see fit; I don't need a reason," Ozai reminded her and she became silent.

After dinner Azula followed Zuko to his room, insisting that she see what the gift was.

"Maybe he got you that Airbender's autograph?" Azula jested.

"I'm sure it's nothing big," Zuko reasoned, still surprised at the idea of there being a surprise, from his father of all people, waiting in his room.

"Hopefully it's not too small for us to find," Azula smirked.

Zuko opened his door and lost his breath. Sitting cross-legged with his feet tucked under him on the chair by Zuko's desk was the Airbender, now dressed in more casual, flowing yellow robes with an orange sash. It looked like he had been reading a random book Zuko had left there before they came in but looked up and smiled as Zuko stared.

As the Airbender stood, Zuko realized that the boy was bare foot and the robes actually looked like one you would wear to bed rather than to the palace. The boy walked up to them, smiling as brightly as ever, and raised up his hands. He straightened his right hand and closed his left before putting the hands together and bowing to them.

"It's an honor to meet you Prince Zuko and Princess Azua," said the Airbender before looking up again and letting his arms rest back at his sides, "My name is Aang," he turned to Zuko, "Your father said you wished to meet me?"

When Zuko said nothing, still staring, Azula spoke, "Well, that's slightly bigger than an autograph."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to brighten things on this day of darkness...

The Airbender, Aang, looked at Azula in confusion as Zuko continued to try to remember to breath and how to form words. Why would his father bring the boy here and call him a gift? Why would his father leave Aang in Zuko's room instead of to dinner for them to meet? Why was Aang dressed like that? Why wasn't Zuko saying anything?

"Please forgive my brother," Azula spoke as if embarrassed by a small child, "You being here was a bit unexpected and he's a bit slow."

"That's enough Azula," Zuko managed to growl under his breath. "You saw what you wanted to see, you can go now."

Instead of looking annoyed, Azula smiled as she looked Aang over, "Yes, I really should so you can enjoy your gift properly." She turned to go but paused to wink at Zuko, "Sweet dreams Zuzu."

As Azula left, Zuko walked into the room and closed the door behind him, not wanting to give her a chance to say anything else. It took him a moment to remember Aang was still there and was looking at him now.

"Sorry," Zuko felt his face heat up. "Not that I'm objecting to meeting you, I'm honored really, but why did my father leave you here? And why are you dressed like that?"

Shrugging, Aang fiddled with his sleeves a bit, "I'm not really sure. I was trying to wipe off the sand when the circus manager and your father came in. The manager said to go with the Fire Lord and do as he said and didn't give me time to change, saying my things would be sent here in the morning. I guess he didn't see the point in me changing just to change again for bed before I go back tomorrow. He said to stay here and wait for you but he didn't tell me what room I'm to stay in or anything after."

Again Zuko stared, mind racing as he tried to figure it all out but only ended up with a headache, "I'm sure he just forgot." He thought about when his father arrived home and asked, "Did you have dinner yet?"

When Aang shook his head, Zuko said he would have someone bring something for Aang, the boy quickly asking if he could have something meat-free as he was a vegetarian, smiling in a way that Zuko thought meant Aang was used to reminding people of this fact. Zuko stored the information away for later and stepped out a moment to give the order to a nearby servant before returning to his guest.

"Do you play?" Aang suggested to the Pai Sho board off to the side.

"Uncle has been trying to teach me but I'm not very good," Zuko admitted.

"It's fun; I used to play with," Aang started but then hesitated, for barely a moment as his eyes drifted downward for just a second before looking at Zuko again but Zuko still noticed, "my mentor Monk Gyatso all the time."

"Where is your mentor now?" Zuko asked, leading Aang over to the Pai Sho table. He figured it didn't hurt to have someone other than Iroh to beat him for a few games.

"He died," Aang said simply, his voice soft.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said quickly.

"Thank you," Aang sat across from Zuko at the table. "But he was very old, just a few decades short of two-hundred, and he said he was glad to have lived long enough to meet me and be my mentor."

"That's impressive," said Zuko, knowing that many benders often had extended life spans but not usually that long. "And he sounds like he was a good man."

Aang smiled and thanked him before they began their game. Besides that bit about Monk Gyatso, Aang did not speak of his life at the temple, avoiding answering whenever Zuko asked, instead talking about this travels and his friends at the circus.

The food was brought and after Aang ate and he had beaten Zuko at a couple rounds of Pai Sho, he showed Zuko a few more Airbending tricks, seeming particularly fond of one with marbles that he happened to have in his pocket when Ozai came and got him. Their conversation went on about nothing in particular, warm and comfortable without any of the tension Zuko was used to feeling with new people or the people of different stations at the palace. Zuko found himself just liking the sound of Aang's voice and was fascinated hearing about all the places Aang had been and lamented he had never been outside the Fire Nation, wishing that he could go and see some of these places with him.

Before Zuko realized it, the hour has become late and he never asked a servant about arranging a room for Aang to sleep in. Even if he could find one now, Aang looked liable to fall asleep sitting up.

As quietly as Zuko could, he stood and carefully picked the sleepy Airbender up, feeling his face heat up again when Aang leaned against him. He struggled a bit pulling back the covers but managed to get Aang into his bed without jostling him too much.

Satisfied that he hadn't screwed up, Zuko dressed down for bed and then looked at Aang again. He didn't really know what rooms would be available for him to borrow for the night and the vacant bedrooms more than likely did not have the beds made.

Seeing so other choice, Zuko sat in his desk chair and wondered if maybe the floor would be more comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Aang's voice called to him before Zuko could fully close his eyes.

Aang was looking at him through his own half lidded eyes, looking half asleep but unwilling to rest fully until Zuko answered him.

"It's okay," Zuko said as softly as he could. "Go back to sleep."

"You're not sleeping there," Aang protested, though he closed his eyes.

"There's not another room I can really go to right now," Zuko reasoned.

Eyes still closed, Aang patted the empty bed behind him and said, "Your bed is plenty big enough for the both of us."

Though Zuko knew Aang was not looking at him, Zuko covered his face to hide his blush. This boy could not seriously expect them to share a bed. It was improper to say the least and they had only just met. Rumors were probably going to fly around the palace in the morning just from them sharing the room.

Then again if rumors were going to spread anyway why shouldn't he share the bed with Aang? They were both boys and the bed was plenty big enough. They probably wouldn't even have to worry about touching.

"Please tell me you're not going to make me get up to make you go to bed," Aang half mumbled after he yawned.

"No, no," Zuko said quickly, "I'm coming."

Zuko's clenched the armrests of his chair and unclenched a couple of times before he stood. He slowly made his way to the other side of the bed, stared at Aang's back a moment before pulling back the covers, looking at Aang again and then climbing in. He pulled the covers up and turned to his side, watching Aang relax back and settle down so Zuko could see his profile in the darkness.

"Good night Prince Zuko," Aang's words were practically a sigh.

"Good night Aang," Zuko replied, watching Aang's chest rise and fall with each breath before sleep overtook him.

Like most days, Zuko rose with the sun, Aang still sleeping beside him as he slipped out of the bed. Though he had just awoken, instead of feeling refreshed he felt like he had just trained his Firebending for hours without rest and could still train more. His throat felt it could not swallow and his hands were clammy.

As Zuko dressed in simpler clothes that did not require the assistance of servants, Zuko kept looking back at the bed. He realized that it was early and he was being quiet, that there was no reason for Aang to wake up just yet but Zuko could not stop looking at him.

Actual exercise was probably what Zuko's body was craving. He could still go through a few stances at the arena and run back to change before breakfast.

Just as Zuko opened the door he stopped a servant from knocking. He barely registered the servant speaking as something dashed passed him into the room.

Following its path Zuko saw a young flying lemur jump onto the bed and curl up next to Aang. Why would the servants bring such an animal? Was it Aang's pet? And if so why didn't it just wait at the circus for Aang to return?

Turning back to the servant, he noticed that there was actually more than one of them. The servant closest to the door was holding the glider Aang used during his performance. Behind her was a man carrying a travel sack over his shoulder and a small chest under his other arm.

At first Zuko was going to ask why the servants were bringing these to his room and then he remembered Aang had mentioned that his manager said he would send Aang's things over in the morning. They had both assumed that the manager had meant clothes for him to change into before he returned to the circus but this was a bit excessive. The manager had even sent over Aang's pet.

Last night Ozai had referred to Aang as a gift rather than just bringing Aang to the dining hall for Zuko to meet him. Along the same lines, Aang had been left in Zuko's bedroom in his sleeping robes and not given another room to spend the night. Zuko had thought Ozai had just forgotten to arrange for another room but what if Ozai had fully expected Aang to spend the night in Zuko's room? And now, with what looked like all of Aang's belongings outside his door, what if Ozai expected Aang to continue staying in Zuko's room?

_"A gift"._

"Did you enjoy your gift last night, Zuzu?" asked Azula, taking the glider from the first servant and dismissing the both of them with a wave of her hand.

Once the rest of Aang's were put down and the servants left, it was just Azula and Zuko in the hallway.

Quickly Zuko closed his door so Azula would not see Aang sleeping in his bed, "There's been a misunderstanding."

"No, I quite clearly remember you saying that you had to meet the Airbender," Azula examined he glider rather than looking at Zuko while she spoke to him.

Zuko took the glider from her, making her look at him, "I wanted to meet him, not be- not have him given to me like some sort of pet!"

"I don't think a pet is what Father had in mind when he left your gift in your bedroom in nothing more than a night robe," Azula smirked.

"Father can't just give me Aang; he's a person," Zuko seethed.

"Father can and he did," Azula continued to smirk. "Try to be grateful; I know I am."

A bob of pink suddenly cart wheeled up to them and popped up beside Azula, answering Zuko's next question before he could ask what Azula meant. It only took Zuko a moment to recognize the cart wheeling girl as one of the acrobats from the night before, even though he hadn't recognized her at the circus.

"You can't just ask Father for Ty Lee; she's your childhood friend, she would have come to visit if you had just asked," Zuko now understood why Azula had been so fascinated with the acrobats but it only made him want to scream.

"I did ask; Father, and he was kind enough to arrange a very long visit for me," Azula casually put her arm around Ty Lee's waist.

Not at all minding, Ty Lee put her arm around Azula's waist in return and beamed at Zuko, "Lighten up Zuko, you're going to get to get your face stuck that way if you keep scrunching up your face like that."

"I am not-" Zuko stopped when he heard the door behind him open. He knew what would be behind him but he still hesitated, swallowing before he turned.

Now carrying the lemur, Aang had been rubbing his eyes until he spotted Zuko holding his glider. He looked at the glider, and then noticed his travel sack and trunk sitting on the ground, frowning when he turned back to Zuko.

"What's going on?"

Zuko swallowed and tried to speak but no words would come out.

"Isn't it great Aang?" Ty Lee practically cheered, "We live here now."

"What?" Aang stared at her, voice soft.

"Oh you should have seen it," Ty Lee continued with a giggle, "I thought the manager was going to wet himself when Fire Lord Ozai threatened to burn down the circus if he didn't hand you over. The manager needed no further convincing when the guards were sent back to get me as well."

"Y-you're kidding," Aang asked Ty Lee but then turned to Zuko, eyes shinier than before. "She's kidding, right?"

"Afraid not little monk," Azula took Aang's attention away. "And don't even think of leaving; even if you don't go back to the circus Father will send his men to burn it down and you wouldn't want to do that to your friends, now would you?"

Aang stared at her a moment before stumbled backward and slammed Zuko's door shut.

"Well," Azula smiled at Zuko, "That went well."


End file.
